User talk:Pinguinus
This is my current talk page. If you are in need of assistance, official or otherwise, don't hesitate to drop me a message below. :) Archived contents: Archive 1 Archive 2 Updates and whatnot It's been a little while. I'll be gone tomorrow morning/afternoon, but in the evening I should have time to chat if you're up for it. Styro (Contact me) Life prevails 02:26, August 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Bitstrips Thank you. Also, would you like to write for TDA S3? I know you're really busy, but believe me, you've got enough time; it will probably be in a few months, if not longer. Also, I know you read a lot of books about science fiction and fantasy. Could you give me the names of a few really good book series? I'm eager to read a fantasy/science fiction series I've never read before. Finn Tracy (talk) 14:25, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Help Could you come on chat please? I need a bit of help with Bitstrips. I don't know how to put the TARDIS in a new comic. Finn Tracy (talk) 13:22, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Activity: You have been inactive for at least a month and a half. Is there any specific reason for this? Just wondering when you will be able to return to your normal activity. Turtlecake365 (talk) 12:57, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Life, the universe, and everything If you happen to have some free time within the next few days, let me know. Styro (Contact me) Life prevails 02:26, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Well that gif is inexplicably unnerving. Styro (Contact me) Life prevails 20:27, October 4, 2014 (UTC) No worries Styro (Contact me) Life prevails 15:42, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi Ping, Can you come on chat please? Finn Tracy (talk) 16:25, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Time I'm free tomorrow any time before 3pm or after 5pm EST, if you are. Styro (Contact me) Life prevails 19:52, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Equilibirum may finally be approaching :P Styro (Contact me) Life prevails 17:37, October 11, 2014 (UTC) What I wanted to talk about... Hey Ping, Sorry I didn't reply to you on chat yesterday, I wasn't there. What I wanted to talk about was the main page. We surely need to update it and add something. Any ideas? Finn Tracy (talk) 11:01, October 11, 2014 (UTC) PS: We need a new Featured Fiction! Pokemon story Hi Ping, I have started writing a Pokemon story. It's a story based a bit of the idea we had for a series quite some time ago (remember, the one with Shadow Lugia). If it's ready, may I put it on a Pokemon Fanon site? I will credit you if you wish so. Finn Tracy (talk) 11:53, October 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Pokemon Thank you :D Maybe I'll just put a little bit about you on the page... :P Finn Tracy (talk) 06:53, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Your Series Hi Ping! The main page is nearly ready but I would like to know which one of your series would you like to be featured on the main page? 14:40, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Grandfather Paradox: Any updates on this episode? How far have you went with it and how fast will it take you to finish it? Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:31, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Main Page Hi! I’m sending this message to all admins :) I need somebody to write a welcome text for the main page. Just something simple and welcoming and that will get people to join for Whoniverse Fanon. You may also want to include some links to help. If you can do this drop me a message and if you can’t also do this. I can do it if there is nobody willing to write this. 22:35, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Twelve Emoticon Hi Ping, Andrew and I changed the Twelfth Doctor emoticon in chat. We both think this one looks better. What do you think of it? Finn Tracy (talk) 10:34, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi, It would be great if you could come on chat at soempoint today as I have something to talk to you about. 13:28, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Grandfather Paradox: Is there anyway this story could be done before or around new year? Or do you want me to move it to S2? Turtlecake365 (talk) 15:26, November 15, 2014 (UTC) MC The first segment of The Mega Crossover has aired! Could you please read and review it? PS: Sorry that Damnaer only appears at the end; he will get a bigger role later! :) Finn Tracy (talk) 12:59, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Grandfather Paradox: Is there any chance of this story being completed over the next few months? Also wondering if you are active, if so is it possible for you to promote Finn to have beauracratic rights? He is the most active user and we need an active user in charge and seeing as you are no longer active I think we really need another beauracrat so Finn is the perfect candidate. Turtlecake365 (talk) 15:46, December 17, 2014 (UTC) The Game of Rassilon: Hello again! I know you are busy so it is just one quick question: In the future would it be okay if we (the wiki) use your Game of Rassilon idea? We are trying to think of ways to get the wiki more active and this is a potential option for the future so I would like to know that if we do decide we may want to use it could we use it? That sentence was a bit wibbly wobbly bit I hope you get what I am trying to get across. Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:13, February 4, 2015 (UTC)